Cato Marks
|theme image= |full name=Cato Henry Marks |pronunciation=Cato |nicknames= |name meaning=Wise in Latin |born=February 9th, 1994 |status=Alive |current age=19 |gender=Male |species=Demigod |nationality=British |sexuality=Straight |relationship status=Taken |native language=English |accent=British |languages=English Greek |divider 1= |history= Ethan and Cato grew up in England with their mother Laina Marks. Laina always grew up loving Greek myth's and always had the thought that maybe Greek gods we're real. She ended up finding out the truth when she met a young man. He deemed himself as Aeolus, Laina fell in love right away and Aeolus agreed to stay the night at her house. They ended up having a one night stand and the next morning Aeolus was gone, leaving a note in his place. The note said "Laina please forgive me for leaving, as I have many duties being a Greek god. Please take care and maybe one day I can see you again. -Aeolus" About two months later Laina started throwing up well at her job, she knew right away this wasn't just the flu. It was from pregnancy. About a year later Cato and Ethan we're born. Laina loved her two little boys, even when they got into mischief. Most of the time it was hard to tell them apart, until they reached the age of 10. Well Ethan started to calm down and not get into as much trouble Cato still loved mischief and pranks. They usually pranked their teachers and Laina would always have to hear about it when the principal would call their house. But the problems all stopped once their school got a new principal. He was socially awkward around the students and whenever Ethan or Cato walked by he would give the dirty looks and smile a devilish smile except one, who's name was Daven. Daven didn't talk much, but he was Ethan and Cato's friend. What the twins didn't know, was Daven was a satyr, protecting the twins. Well during their final year of school the two boys had every class together. But well in gym class the gym teacher was sick and the principal filled in for him. They did a lot of running and when the twins we're the only ones in the showers they heard a clicking coming towards the showers. They quickly grabbed towels and wrapped them around their waists, going to find out what the clicking was. They soon found out it was claws scratching against the ground as their principal was sitting their tapping his claws against the floor. Ethan and Cato we're confused until they saw him turn into a fury, one of the myths their mother had told them about. The fury flew after them, and then Daven saved them by turning the Fury to dust. They saw who it was. It was Daven with a sword in hand. Cato and Ethan thanked Daven, but Daven said there was no time. Daven led them out of the school and the twins ran. They got home in only 20 minutes which would have been an hour if Cato was driving at normal speed, but he wasn't. They explained why they we're only in towels and what happened. Laina knew what was happening and agreed to take them some where safe. Well driving to their grandparents in Florida, something flipped their truck sending them flying into a tree on the other side of the road. It was a Cyclops and circling above was their principal in fury form. Their mother was dead on impact so it was up to Ethan and Cato to try and survive, but suddenly the fury was sent off balance and fell onto the road, then the Cyclops got turned to ashes. It was Daven with some boy. Daven and the boy, who's name was Kyle, explained that Daven was a satyr and Kyle was a demi-god. They explained how the twins were demi-gods and weren't safe out in the world. Kyle and Daven led the twins to camp, then they got claimed by Aeolus once they crossed the border. |divider 2= |hometown=Leeds, England |earliest memory=Playing with Ethan |schooling=Public school |first kiss=Jacqueline O'Donovan |first sex=An Eros/BC girl (rape) |first love=Jacqueline O'Donovan |other firsts=WIP |misc image= |father=Aeolus |mother=Laina Marks |siblings=Ethan Marks Danielle Marks Other children of Aeolus |other relatives= |family photo album= Aeolus3.jpg|Father EthanMarks.jpg|Twin Brother |divider 3= |model=Jack Harries |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |height=5'11 |weight=140 lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |handedness=Right |shoe size=9 |blood type=B+ |voice=Tenor |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Alive |clothing style=Fancy |marks=None |body style=Slim |photo album= Cato Marks 4.png Cato Marks 3.jpg Cato Marks 2.jpg Cato Marks.jpg Cato 33.jpg Cato .jpg Cato Cato 8.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills=WIP |weapon of choice=Spear |strengths=Throwing, hand to hand combat, speed, evasion |weaknesses=Swimming |quests led=0 |quests=0 |abilities= Offensive #Children of Aeolus have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to funnel weapons out of pure air which can be used for combat; only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the user. Defensive #Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #While flying, Children of Aeolus move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly, as Aeolus was the King of the wind gods. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. 3 Months After Character Is Made #Children of Aeolus can use the wind to either surround themselves to block enemies and projectiles OR to surround an enemy trapping them within the winds. The longer they maintain the wind, the more it drains 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aeolus can create a massive tornado, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to violently assault others with strong winds and debris. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aeolus can shed their flesh and turn into pure wind, while in this state they are immune to attacks, can travel long distances in a fraction of the time, can knock enemies off their feet, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained, and the weaker they become. Traits #Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area. |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality=Cato is super high energy and always a ton of fun to be around, when you are with him it is guaranteed to be a riot. He is a very similar to his brother in appearance wise and they usually end up pranking people as they look the same. He loves his brother very much and usually always with him. |divider 8= |current=Since arriving at camp, Cato has learnt he had a little sister named Danielle. He has also gotten into a relationship with Jackie O'Donovan. After Cato was drugged and raped by a girl from the Broken Covenant, the two broke up for a week, until Cato flew to Scotland and the two rekindled their love. Since coming abck to camp he has receive lieutenant of his cabin. |divider 9= |sign= WIP |sign meaning=WIP |location=Camp Half-Blood |pets=None |likes=Making people laugh, music, and dogs |dislikes=Action movies |fears=Taphophobia- Fear of being buried alive Virginitiphobia- Fear of rape |hobbies=WIP |motto="Do what you love and love what you do." |won't=WIP |secretly admire= |influenced by=Himself |moral compass=WIP |important person before camp=Her mother and Ethan |important person now=Ethan, Jackie and Dani |immediate goals=WIP |long term goals=WIP |reacts to crisis=Well |faces problems=Alone |reacts to change=Well |alignment=Camp Half-Blood |images photo album= |dream job=Actor |current job=Doesn't have one |one word=Cheeky |best=WIP |worst=WIP |change=WIP |mental=Fine |mental disorders=None |emotions=Fine |medical=Fine |quote 2= |vices=WIP |bad habits=None |sleeping=Normal |quirks=None |attitude=Caring |talents=WIP |social=Cheeky |mannerisms=WIP |quote 3= |color=Light blue |music=All |food=French Fries |animal=Dogs |book=The Kill Order by James Dashner |other favs=WIP |ease=When with Jackie, Ethan or Dani |priorities=His family and Jackie |failures= |accomplishments= |secret=Being raped |secret known= Jackie, Ethan and Dani |tragedy=Being raped |wish=WIP |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated=No |others=Well |strangers=Cheeky |lover=Cute and funny |friends=Shy but sweet |family=Cheeky |impression=Funny and nice |like most=Jackie, Ethan and Dani |like least= |friends photo album= Cato 4.jpg|Ethan Marks Jackeh (11).jpg|Jacqueline O'Donovan Eb5719286e0b11e2b4f022000a1f9ac6_7.jpg|Danielle "Dani" Marks |border 11= |role=Demigod |inspiration= |goals=WIP |partner=Jacqueline O'Donovan |current rp=None |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Brocky292 Category:Jack Harries Category:Cato Category:Marks Category:Shared Model Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Children of Aeolus